Bloody Rabbit
by BlackRabbitAlice435
Summary: Alice was a so called normal girl. Bu he knew her life would change so drastically by having a simple dream. She meets a new boy, new people and starts finding out about her past? Find out what happens... In Bloody Rabbit! :3 Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Rabbit**

Chapter 1: Unexpected encounter

"Don't go!"I yelled at my best friend.

I'm sorry, Alice, but I need to go..." I started to sob as I can only see little details thanks to my wet and heavy eyelashes.

"We're just 6 years old Oz..." I told him, trying to change his mind. But he just looked down and shakes his head. I wipe my tears away. Turn around and leave running.

"ALICE!" Those are the last words before everything in this world faded away for me.

I wake up sweating. "It was just a dream..." I get up from my bed and walk over to my mirror. I sigh. I've been having these weird dreams for about a month now. But, the strange thing is, I feel as if this has happened before. As if I've been there. On that place, where there's only one little sakura tree, in spring. I can't even see the face of this so called "Oz" All I know is that he's a blond boy. Sort of girlish. And every time I have this dream is like a different part of a story. I sit down in front of my mirror and start brushing my soft, long, brown hair. I start humming a song of my little fragments of memory. When I finish doing my hair, I stand up and walk over to my closet. I put on my usual clothes. I finish and walk down to the dining room where my friends where already eating.

"Well look who just woke up! It's stupid rabbit-san!" This guy pisses me off a lot.

"Oh. Shut up, Gil!" I sigh in frustration and sit down on my usual sit. I look at my plate and all I see is toast, eggs, bacon, etc. Just the usual. I'm getting tired of always doing the same routine. Waking up, getting ready, eating, and beating the shit out of this guy, etc.

"Alice? Are you feeling alright?" My friend Sharon asks me. I look up and give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright! Please don't worry about me!" She looks suspiciously at me but smiles and continues eating.

"Your sure don't seem like your having a decent sleep, Alice-sama" Says Break, the butler of this house. I sigh.

"It's just that I've been having this weird dreams for almost a month now and well I haven't been able to sleep well because of it" He stands up and stretches his hand out to me.

"Would you like to accompany me to go grocery shopping today, Alice-sama?" I smile. Break is always trying to make me feel better. I nod and stand up from my seat.

"Were leaving!" Says Break.

"Take care!"Says Sharon one-san.

We start walking towards the market place. Thirty minutes later we arrive.

"If you would like Alice-sama, look around the place but you need to be here in none less than two hours" I nod and start to take my own path around the market. I look at all the stands. But only one took my breath away. It had a mysterious pocket watch. It sort of looked liked something that I saw in those strange dreams. I just ignore it and keep looking around. Without noticing I bump with somebody. I fall to the floor and lightly hit my head.

"Ouch!" I start touching my head to look for any bumps.

"I'm very sorry!" It was a male voice. I look up and look at a brown haired boy. He smiles at me and helps me stand me up. He had a black cape. He was looking around as if he was watching out for something. He looks to his left and I look too. I look at some angry man running towards us. The boy puts his hoody on again and grabs my hand.

"Get ready to run!"

"What?"I was very confused right now. Then suddenly he starts pulling me while running. It was as if he was running away from those angry men. I look back and see those angry men following us. I'm starting to think I was right.

He suddenly pulls me into a dark alley way. "What the hell is-?" He covers my mouth. "Shhhh!" I start to try and pull away his hand off my mouth. I look with my eyes to the side and see the angry men looking for us but they can't find us so they leave. I hear the boy sigh in relief and he lets his hand that was covering my mouth drop to his side. I take a deep breath and look at him in the eye with an angry look.

"What the hell was that?" He tries to calm me down but I just ignore him.

"Why did you pull me with you all of a sudden? Are you some kind of stalker?" He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry but as you could see those guys wanted to kill us!"

"US? Since when did this become MY problem?" He chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

"Well since the time I bumped with you."I get angry, turn around and start to leave. He grabs my hand and turns me around. Then the most shocking thing happened to me. He kissed me, on the lips! My eyes widen. He wraps his arms around my waist as if he was holding me tight so I didn't get away. I start to struggle but his grip was too tight. Some strange liquid starts getting inside my mouth. It was like the taste of blood. I start to panic to this taste. But after a while he loosens his grip and I push him away. I start to breathe heavily. He smiles at me like he was sure that he had done something good right now.

"There we go, now you're my Bloody Rabbit!" I look at him with an angry and confused look.

"What is that? Bloody Rabbit?" He chuckles and grabs my hand. "In other words, your now engaged with me" My eyes widen. I stand there, paralyzed to his words.

"W-what d-do you mean, e-engaged?" I couldn't even speak right.

"You see, the reason I was running away from those guys it's because, well, I stole something from them. Something important. And well, right now I need to go get prepared for my coming of age ceremony. And I needed to find, before the coming of age ceremony, a "Bloody Rabbit" which is a girl which will be my future wife. And, well, I saw you and you looked nice so I picked you."

I just stand there paralyzed. I couldn't say anything. I am now engaged with a boy I just bumped into. I don't even know how he really looks like. Not with that cape on! I sigh. This must all be one of those strange dreams I've been having. I pinch myself to make sure. It hurt, it really isn't a dream.

"What are you pinching yourself for?" The boy says. I turn around and look at him. "Are we really engaged now?" He nods. I'm really calm for a situation like this but I feel like this was supposed to happen. Just to unreveal my past. "Well, are you ready to go, Bloody Rabbit?" I look at him confused. "Where are we going?" "Of course, to my house" My eyes widen, shocked. "What?" He nods and grabs my hand. Once again he puts his hoody on and we start walking in another direction. What could this boy possibly be planning. I don't even know his name. Now that I think about it... Should I ask him his name?

One hour later, we arrive to some big gates. I looked up amazed. He opens the gates and we enter the backyard of something that seemed like a mansion. We were walking through a very beautiful garden. Not even my garden was this beautiful. When we arrive at the front door he opens the door. When we enter all I see is a very long line of butlers and maids vowing and saying,

"Welcome home, Master" I was seriously freaked out.

"This is my Bloody Rabbit. I will take her to my room. Please notice my Uncle." He said to the butlers and maids. "Yes, Master." They all responded at once. We start going up some stairs when suddenly I see a big painting of a boy with blonde hair. My eyes widen. That painting closely resembled the image of the boy in my dreams. But I can't really tell because I have never seen his face. All I know it's his name.

When we arrive at this boy's room, a butler opens the door for him. We enter the room and the door closes behind me. "Uhm, is this your room?" He nods. He takes his black cape off and by suprise he had a rather attractive type of clothing. Almost suited for a prince. He looks at me and says, "Im going to take a bath, by now make yourself comfortable" I nod and sit on the edge of his bed. His room smelled in some sort of way, really... nice? I look around and I see a bag. I go over to it, and open it out of curiosity. My eyes widen in shock. It's the same clock stole my attention in the market.

Minutes later, that boy comes out of the bath. He had only a single towel around his waist and was using another one to dry his hair. I was a little bit confused, but for a moment I thought I saw a blond hair come out of the towel. I sigh and shake my head. It couldn't possibly be true. When I come back to reality I blush a burning deep red colour. I quickly stand up and cover my eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Cover yourself!" I turn around trying to ignore that he only had a single towel.

"What's wrong with it? You're my Bloody Rabbit, there isn't anything wrong!" He chuckles as if this was some sort of joke. I hear a deep sigh. Then something heavy but light falls to the ground. I feel a light touch on my shoulder. Like the touch of a hand. That hand turns me around and suddenly I feel a light touch and the edge of my lips. Every second that passed, the touch on my lips got deeper and more passionate. Then I realized this boy just kissed me again. I open my eyes to be able to see the scene that was happening right now. My eyes widen as I see a very different boy kissing me. I tried to pull away but he just held me tight. What was happening right now? Why am I being kissed by a totally different person? I don't even know a boy who's blonde! Only the one from my dreams!

I let a little gasp escape my mouth. Could this boy be the one from my dreams? The boy that right now is kissing me so passionately? I'm so confused...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Rabbit**

Chapter 2: The New Girl

I'm so confused...

Right now who is this boy...? When I feel he loosens his grip just a little I take the opportunity and push him away. I grab the first thing I find to defend myself. I point the random thing I just grabbed at him directly.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" The boy chuckles and takes one step closer. My body stiffens.

"Don't come any closer! Or I'll do something to you!" He chuckles again.

"Tell me, how are you going to hurt me if you only have a teddy bear on your hand?" When he said those words, I look down at the object I was holding. I sigh an let it fall to the ground but I put my fist up in defence mode.

"I tell you if you take any step closer, I'll kill you!" I was so nervous I was shaking and sweating.

"Now is that some proper language for a young lady like you?" He grabs both of my hands and pushes me down to the bed. I was trapped in his grip once again. Why is my life like this all of a sudden? I had no energy left to defend myself. I was saying to myself, "Just give up. This isn't worth fighting for..." I followed those thoughts and went into a deep slumber. So in other words I just fainted from exhaustion.

"No! Don't leave me! It's like this every time Oz!" I say sobbing.

"I'm sorry Alice... I don't have another choice... It's for mine and your own good..." I start shaking my head, not wanting to see reality.

"If it really was for our sake, you wouldn't leave me!" I leave running. Once more. The last thing I hear, but just as a fainting sound... "ALICE!"

I wake up sweating. I wasn't surprised anymore. It's the same always. These strange dreams. I sigh and look around in my surroundings. I notice I wasn't at the Pandora household anymore. I was in some strange room. Most likely to be a prince's room! I hear a door open and close. I look to my side and see a blonde boy enter the room. My eyes widen as I see it was the boy who was trying to harass me right now.

"Y-you! You're the boy that harassed me right now!" His eyes widen. He had a surprised look on his face.

"What the heck are you talking about? Don't you remember me?" I nod.

"Yeah! I repeat... The boy who just harassed me!" He just laughs angrily. I stand up. I feel a cold breeze run through my body. I look down and see that I'm only in a big shirt. And it didn't cover most of my body. My eyes widen and I yell until I have no more voice. I grab a pillow and start hitting him.

"You pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" I keep repeating "pervert" while hitting him with a pillow. Some butlers and maids enter the room and hold me back. I start to struggle.

"Let me go! He's a pervert!" He looks at me angry.

"What the hell are you saying? You really don't remember me?" He sighs in frustration and goes to the bathroom. And when he comes out he comes with a brown wig. My eyes widen even more, if it's possible.

"What the fu** did you do with that boy?" He gets even angrier at my response.

"It's me!" He says and puts the wig on. Right now I think my eyes were going to blow because I don't think they can get wider. He was the boy who I'm now going to get married to. But why? Wasn't he a brown haired boy? He takes the wig off again. And then I remember when he just came out of the bathroom I swear I saw a piece of blonde hair slip out of the towel. So he really is the boy who I'm supposedly going to get married to. I scream to the bottom of my lungs again. I run out of the room and start looking for an exit. When I finally find it a tall buff man blocks the exit. I look up at him with a glare that could kill anybody but then my glare disappears as I see somebody I already know. It was the uncle of Sharon one-san.

"Uncle Oscar!" I say happy. I hug him now sobbing of happiness. At last there's somebody familiar in this house! He chuckles with his deep voice and hugs me back.

"How are you Alice?" He chuckles again. I look up at him and smile with tears in my eyes. He wipes them away with his big fingers.

"Uncle Oscar! There's a strange pervert boy that now says I'm supposed to marry him! I don't even know his name!" I hug him tighter and I dig my head in his chest. He pulls me away and nods.

"Yes that's right. You're getting married." I pull away looking at him strangely.

"What are you talking about Uncle Oscar?" I turn around and see the blonde boy. I go and quickly hide behind Uncle Oscar's back. I point at the boy and say,

"That's him! The boy who's a pervert freak!" The boy does a gesture like, "Really again?". Uncle Oscar chuckles once more.

"So I see you met Oz" My eyes widen. "Oz", he said. That's the name of the boy in my dream. And the boy in my dream was blonde too. But I've never seen his face clearly. I come out of Uncle Oscar's back and go over to "Oz". I start inspectioning him.

"Is there something wrong now?" He says annoyed. I giggle and look at him with a smile.

"I think I'll give you a chance." He looks at me confused and surprised.

"You really aren't going to do anything to me?" I giggle again. Why was I so happy about this situation. Is it maybe because he looks just like the boy in my dream and has the same name?

I nod at his question. "Yes. I'm not going to do anything. If you know Uncle Oscar then you mustn't be such a bad person!" I say, always having a smile on my face. Uncle Oscar chuckles with his deep big voice.

"So, Alice shouldn't you introduce yourself to the sun of the duke?" I look at Uncle Oscar confused.

"But Uncle Oscar... YOU'RE the duke, aren't you?" He chuckles again.

"Yes. He's Oz Vesalius, my son. And his sister is Sharon." My eyes widen once more. This was the biggest surprise I yet have had in all this day.

"Sharon one-san? But... How?" Well this is just great. I'm going to get married to Sharon's brother. What is the worst that could happen now.

"I'm home~!" A girl bursts through the door and speaks with a singing voice. I look at her.

"Ozy pooh~! I missed you~!" She then throws herself on top of Oz. Who the heck is this girl?

"Who the heck is this girl, Ozy pooh~!" She said while hugging him. Almost choking him. Oz pushes the girl away and stands up. He cleans himself off and looks away.

"Go home, Emily!" He says. So this girl's name is Emily?

I look at the girl and help her stand up but before I could help her she slaps my hand. I stand there shocked.

"Don't you DARE touch me! You idiot!" She was glaring at me. But, why?

"Uhm... I'm sorry if I ever did something to you but—'' I was cut off by Oz.

"Don't listen to her Alice! I think she just came here because she already heard the gossip about you being my Bloody Rabbit!" I was really confused. This day has been the worst of all. I look at the girl as she grins. She chuckles, stands up and cleans herself off.

"Hmph!" She looks away while crossing her arms. "Your right. I did come because I heard that rumor. But, Ozy pooh, I didn't think you were going to go this low!" She turns around and walks over to me. She grabs my hand fiercely.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Oz turns around and runs over to me.

"Emily let her go!" She just grins and looks at him.

"Oh, Ozy pooh~! Really, why did you go this low? I could of have been your Bloody Rabbit!" She pushes me to the ground and quickly takes out a gun and points it at me. I could not move. I was in too much schock.

"Emily! Don't-!'' He was interrupted by a big sound. My hearts hurt so much. Everything was going black.

"ALICE!" That was the last words I heard that day. It was the same as my dream... Help me...

Hey everybody! ^^ Thxs for reading Bloody Rabbit! :3 Well as you can see this is a Pandora hEarts story and well I hope you enjoy it! I just wanna clear out some things. You know Emily? The doll thats always on breaks shoulder? Well here she's gonna be a real girl so don't think that she's a doll. Lol but thnx for supporting me! And well another thing, this aren't the same familiar relations like on the anime and Break isn't crazy. At least not now! :3 Well once again! Keep enjoying and supporting my stories! Bye-Bye! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Rabbit**

Chapter 3: A wish for love

"Are you alright Alice?" I hear a boy say. I open my eyes and see Oz looking down at me. I try to sit up but it hurt too much.

"Ngh... It hurts..." He grabs my hand and looks at me deeply in the eyes.I blush really hard.

"But how could this hurt if it's only a dream?"

"A dream?" He nods. Then suddenly a feel a light kick.

I open my eyes and look around. This time I knew I wasn't dreaming. Uncle Oz was there and... Break?

"Break?" I start to cry softly in happiness. I try to sit up but it hurt much more than the dream. But how could it hurt on a dream? It's just a dream... Things aren't really clearing up for me.

"Ngh... It hurts, a lot..." Break grabs me by my shoulders and lies me down on the bed again. He puts his finger over his mouth and does a little sound.

"Shhh... Alice-sama please don't push yourself too much." I look at him and smile. I was really glad I could see him since I haven't seen him in two days with all this crazy stuff happening to me.

"W-what happened to me?" I ask Break and Uncle Oscar. Uncle Oscar replies.

" You just fainted from the shock. You aren't hurt but you hit you're head really hard against the floor." He looks down kind of sad. I look at him confused.

"What's wrong Uncle Oscar?" I was really worried. I've never seen Uncle Oscar put this face before.

"It's just that I'm worried... About Oz..." I look at him really confused now.

"What happened to Oz?" I ask. A lonely tear escapes Uncle Oscar's eye. I widen my eyes. I have never seen Uncle Oscar cry. Never in my life! I try to sit up again but I just couldn't my head hurt too much and my body too.

"Uncle Oscar! Tell me! What happened to Oz?" He turns around trying to look away.

"While trying to protect you he took the bullet for you. It hit him in the leg. Right now he's in serious pain... And when the doctor came he first checked you and now his with Oz... I'm really worried." Suddenly I got all the strength and got up of my bed. It really hurt but for some reason I was really worried for this boy. I rushed over as quick as I could go and slammed the door open. My eyes widen. I cover my mouth. He looks at me with pale eyes. He looks tired and sad. But suddenly that look on his face changed. Tears where escaping my eyes already.

"Alice... You came... Just as I saw in my dream...!" His dream... Wait, what? His dream? I look at him confused.

"I saw you in my dream. You where in a lot of pain... Are you alright now?" What the... Who is this boy? H-how could he have had the same dream as me.

"H-how did you—'' He chuckles and looks into the window. Watching the sunset. He sighs and turns around still smiling at me. He pats a little place for me to sit by his side in the bed. I walk over and gently sit by his side. He grabs me and pulls me down on the bed. He was hugging me and I couldn't move.

"I wish you would stay like this with me, by my side forever..." I look at him. He was with his eyes closed, smiling. I smile at him. I sigh and get a lock of hair out of his face. He opens his eyes and looks deeply and passionately in my eyes. I start to blush a shade of deep red. I close my eyes and try to look away to hide my embarrassment, but he holds my head and turns it around.

"Don't be embarrassed Alice..!" He chuckles. That makes me blush even more, if it was possible. I tilt a little in the bed to be comfortable and he suddenly flinches. I quickly stand up and bow.

"I'm so sorry Oz-sama..." I look at him and see him with a confused look.

"It's alright, please calm down... Since when did you start calling me Oz-sama?" I look at him and start explaining to him.

"Well you are Uncle Oscar's son so I must treat you with respect..." I look away, sad.

"And even though I'm just somebody you just met... You protected me from a bullet... And now because of me you're in pain..."I turn around and bow again.

"I'm really—'' When I look up at him he was standing up. I rush over to him.

"No, Oz-sama! You shouldn't! Not until you're leg gets better. And you just had you're leg injured today!" I sit him down into his bed again. He sighs. He looks again out the window. Then he puts a goofy face on. He looks at me.

"I know! Okay... First, stop calling me 'Oz-sama'... It's really freaking me out. Second, we haven't really introduced ourselves properly and the third thing is... a secret!" He winks at me. I giggle and go to sit down by his side. He puts his hand over mine. I look down at our hands and look up a him deeply in the eyes.

"U-uhm... Oz-sa...ma..." He chuckles.

"I love it when you blush!" That makes me blush even more.

"Well my name is Alice and yours is?" I giggle.

"My name is Oz Vessalius. Please to meet you!" He puts on that goofy smile that I love so much. I look at him and smile. He suddenly flinches in pain again. He was holding his chest. He then suddenly squeezed my hand really hard too.

"O-Oz-sama? Are you alright?" I grab him by his shoulders and push him down to the bed. I put his sheets over him and sit down by his side.

"Please, I beg of you... Don't push yourself too much. Uncle Oscar is very worried about you. I have never seen him so worried in my life. So just take a nap and rest a little Oz-sama." I smile at him encouraging him.

"We can continue the introductions later ok?" I sit up but suddenly fall to the floor too.

"Ngh... It hurts a lot...!" I grab a hold of the bed and help myself stand up.

"Alice! Are you alright?" I look at him and keep giving him the same smile.

"Please don't worry about me! You're the one who took the bullet not me! I only hit my head against the floor and I already feel weak...! I'll call Uncle Oscar and tell him that you're awake already so please don't move Oz-sama!" I walk over with all the strength I have left over to the door. Before I close the door and leave the room I give him a reassuring smile and leave. I quickly fall to the floor. But I feel as if the thing that's making me so weak is not that I hit my head... Is that, like, there's something hidden inside me. Something about my past that hunts me. And now that I think about it I don't know much about myself or my past. Maybe I should ask Uncle Oscar. But I better get some rest before I do anything because I'm too weak.

I walk over to my room. Somebody opens the door. I step back, avoiding to get hit. I look up and see Uncle Oscar. His nose was red and hs eyes where glazed.

"Uncle... Oscar? Are you alright?" He looks up at me and smiles. He puts his hand over my head and messes my hair up.

"I'm alright! Don't worry about me!" He chuckles with his deep voice. Then he suddenly gets serious. He grabs my hand tightly.

"But most importantly are you alright Alice? You rushed over to Oz's room when we told you about his situation. And speaking of that, did he wake up already?" I smile. He really is a great person. He worries so much about people. I nod at him and signal him to go inside Oz's room. He smiles at me and nods. He then enters Oz's room. I enter my room and rush myself over to bed because I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I let myself fall to the bed and I leave a big sigh of relief escape my mouth. I get myself comfortable and take a little nap. I wonder if this time my dream will be different. I hope so...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloody Rabbit**

Chapter 4: My New Past?

"Welcome home Alice!" A woman says to a little girl. That little girl looks up at her smiling. I widen my eyes. That... was... me... That was me. Just when I was a little kid. I was smiling so happily. I hug her and start talking to her. She leads me outside of the house. I just follow them. I see a bright sunset that was giving the colour of life to a little lake. I was smiling by that woman's side so happily really... It seemed like I have seen this scenery somewhere else. Suddenly I, myself, get a flash of something... Something that looked like... blood... I close my eyes, and then open them again and I'm in a blood red place. I see a little girl holding a black rabbit and on the other hand she had a knife. The little girl was grinning. I come closer to her and she looks up laughing and crying at the same time. I look at her with wide eyes. She's... This little girl... Is... Is... Me...

"Alice! Wake Up!" I wake up quickly all sweaty.

"Alice, are you alright?" I look to my side and see Uncle Oscar.

"You were sleeping on the floor when I came in so I helped you up to the bed." I look at my surroundings trying to compare anything I saw. But there was no blood, no little girl and no nothing... I look up at Uncle Oscar again.

"Thank You for helping me up to the bed." I give him a light smile. He smiles back at me and sits by the side of my bed. I sit up in the bed.

"So... Alice... What kind of dream where you having? You where whispering all the way "no, this can't be me..." And I was really worried..." I look at Uncle Oscar and then look out the window. Watching the sunset.

"Mhm... Hey, uhm... Uncle Oscar? May I ask you something?" I keep looking out the window since I felt I couldn't look at him in the eyes right now.

"Sure Alice. What's the problem?" I sigh.

"You know... I don't really know that much about my past... Could you... Tell me what happened in my past?" I look directly at his eyes. I need to be serious about this. He had a shocked face all of a sudden. He looks down. He chuckles nervously.

"W-Why do you all of a sudden want to know about you're past?" He keeps chuckling nervously. He looks up and I look out the window again. I stand up and walk over to the window.

"Well... I had a dream... There was this little girl that looked just like me and... When she looked up at me it WAS me... She was always smiling towards a young woman. And she was calling her 'mama'... They were in front of a lake that took colour from the sunset... Can you tell me about that?" He clears his throat and comes over to my side.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" I look at him desperately and nod fiercely. He sighs.

"Ok... But I'll only tell you about that. The thing of the lake and the little girl. The other things you need to figure them out by yourself... Is that alright..?" I nod fiercely once more. I just had the dream but I'm really desperate to know.

"Ok here it goes... Your right that girl, by the way you describe it, it is you. It is you but when you where just a little girl." He chuckles at his thought.

"You where always following your mom. Yelling "Momma! Momma!" And you where always by her side as if you where stuck to her with glue..." He chuckles once more to his words.

"It was beautiful when you two where together. It was like a painting. The sunset gave colour to the little lake that was by the side of your old house." He looks at me and smiles.

"And well that's basically what you told me from your dream!" He starts to stand up but I grab his shirt. He looks at me and I look down. He sits down again and lifts my head up.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" I nod.

"There was more to the dream... Later on I closed my eyes and opened them right away. But the scenery was different. It was a blood red atmosphere. There was blood everywhere... And a lot of people where lying on the floor dead... And the thing that mostly caught my eye was a little girl that was in the middle of everything... She was holding a black rabbit plush and a knife on the other hand. I go to her and when she looks up she was always grinning and giggling but she had tears in her eyes... That's when I wake up by you calling me. Anything about that?" He looked more shocked than when I told him the first part of the dream. He stand up and turns around ready to leave.

"Sorry. I really am sorry but I can't tell you anything. All I can tell you is this... The Tragedy of Sabrie... And... demon's..." Then he left the room. He closed the door and the only thing I could hear is the beat of my heart. What did he mean by "Tragedy of Sabrie"? And, demon's? I'm really confused... I sigh and since I have no choice I go and change to my usual clothes. Mi white shirt, my black skirt and my red coat with a bog white bow. I brush my hair as usual too and I go down to the kitchen.

"Oz! Oz! Where are you? Are you already up?" I keep looking for Oz. I passed through his room and his door was open and there was nobody there.

"Oz! I know you're around here! I need to talk to you!" I suddenly hear something. Like people whispering. I follow the sound and it leads me into the study.

"Oz...?" I whisper not wanting to interrupt anything. I open the door lightly and I peek in. I see Uncle Oscar and Oz talking.

"Oz. You need to protect Alice at all costs. She can't learn about her past." Uncle Oscar says to Oz. What does he mean by "Protect Me?".

"Yes... I know father... But can I ask you a question father?" Oz says to Uncle Oscar. He nods.

"Is it true that the Tragedy of Sabrie was caused by the powerful demon B-Rabbit?" Uncle Oscar widens his eyes but sighs and looks down.

"Yes... And unfortunately you know who B-Rabbit is right?" Oz looks down and nods.

"It's..." I accidentally fall to the ground. The door fully opens and I look up. I see Uncle Oscar and Oz look at me. I stand up quickly.

"I'm sorry for interrupting!" I bow and leave running towards the garden that was outside of this house. What does he mean "B-Rabbit"? And what does he mean... Oz knows B-Rabbit? And who IS B-Rabbit. Ngh! I'm so stupid! I needed to interrupt in the worst time! I was going to know who B-Rabbit was! And maybe get a hint on what the Tragedy of Sabrie was! I stop and hold myself up from the bench. I was out of breath.

"W... What does this all mean?" I think my life is going to change if I try to learn about my past and this "Tragedy..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bloody Rabbit**

Chapter 5: Is not much, but It's something.

I hear footsteps coming closer. I turn around and see that nobody was there but the footsteps were louder and closer every second. I start backing away from the footsteps. Suddenly, the footsteps stop. I let myself relax a little and I turn around. That's when I bump into something. I fell to the deep green grass so it wasn't such a painful fall but it still hurt. I rub my head trying to get the pain to go away.

"Ngh... Ouch...!" I open my eyes and look to my front where I see somebody, a boy, which was on the ground. It was all blurry but when I got my senses back I reacted. I stood up quickly and started to bow apologizing.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive my rudeness!" The boy looks up and chuckles. I just look at him and my expression goes all like "Oh... It's you..." And that IS what I said.

"Oh... It's just you Oz... What do you want?"

"What do you mean, what do I want? You were the one listening to others conversation!" He chuckles. I gaps lightly remembering why I ran here. It was all to get away from the problem that I caused.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't want to intrude! I just heard some voices and was curious of who were the people that where inside the room so I peeked inside and before I knew it I fell!" I went to my previous expression and started vowing again apologizing. He chuckles and tries to calm me down but I ignore him. I couldn't really see him. He grabs me by my arms and stand me up straight. Then I feel something crash against my lips. When I open my eyes I see that it was some lips moving against mine. My eyes widen but suddenly, the arms that were holding me straight turn into a warm, safe feeling hug. I close my eyes once more and I start moving my lips against his. They were in perfect sink. It was like a beautiful melody that had a warm feeling to the heart when you hear it. And that was the feeling that I had right here in this spot. My heart was beating fast, it felt warm and kind. I felt so safe in his arms. And I was really nervous about if he could feel my heart beating this fast. This was really a moment I would totally not forget. I was about to hug back but he stopped. The kiss fell apart by his lips leaving mine all alone. He looks at me deeply in my violet shade eyes. His emerald green eyes where the most precious thing for me right now. He hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear.

"Please don't make me worry so much about you. Right now you are the most important thing in my life..." I feel my cheeks go burning red. He pulls away and grabs my hand. He sits me down on the bench that was by our side and he then sits by my side looking at me, not breaking any eye contact.

"Now tell me, what did you hear?" My eyes widen. I really didn't hear anything special but to him it seemed that it was really important. And after all of this happened I could NOT keep a lie to him.

"I-I really didn't hear anything special but I heard something a-about B-B-Rabbit..?" I look at him and he had a shocked expression on his face.

"And about B-Rabbit... What did you hear?"

"She or He is a demon... I think that's what I heard..." He looks away breaking our perfect eye contact. I grab his head and I made him turn around and face me.

"Oz... I'm asking you this favour from deep inside my heart... Please tell me what is the Tragedy of Sabrie and what B-Rabbit is and who is B-Rabbit...!" His face was looking at me but his gaze turned elsewhere.

"Please... I beg of you... Tell me... D-Does this... have to do with... My... Past?" His gaze quickly turns to look at me. I release him.

"Tragedy of Sabrie... That's a tragedy that started from something called chains, abyss and The Will of the Abyss. Right now I can't tell you what The Will of the Abyss and what B-Rabbit is but I can tell you the story. The Tragedy of Sabrie happened a hundred years ago. It was a terrible era of chaos and destruction. Chains where demons that came from the abyss. Everybody feared them. By then B-Rabbit was only a little girl, but, she had tremendous power when the Will of the Abyss was born inside of her."

"So both the Will of the Abyss and B-Rabbit where girls?" He nodded. This was a really shocking story. He opened his mouth to continue, which meant there was more of this story left.

"As I was saying, the Will of the Abyss was born inside of B-Rabbit. By the time the Tragedy of Sabrie was over, there was already two girls that caused the chaos by that time. They where known as the chaos twins. Yes, when the Will of the Abyss came out of B-Rabbit it was a replica just with white hair. By then, the one who stopped the whole mess was the hero of that era know as Jack Vessalius..." My eyes widened. It was Oz ancestor.

"So he's you're ancestor?" I asked curiously. But he shake his head saying no.

"No... I'm his reincarnation..." My eyes widened even, and I really don't think it was even possible.

"N-no way...!" He chuckled. I looked at him confused. He was serious just a moment ago but now his all happy and childish.

"Oh, Alice... You still have much to learn..." He stands up and puts on an atmosphere of lovey-dovey.

"But..." He looks up at me with puppy eyes. I really had a stupid face on right now, like I was grossed out.

"Please, marry me!" Ok, this is really freaking me out now! This is such a random moment.

Suddenly an idea pops up in my head. I stand up and yank my hand out of his. Then I point right at his face.

"You're just trying to change the subject right? Ugh! You think I'm so stupid! But I got you're plan!" I start laughing at his face. I stop and look at him. He was looking at me seriously. Then, a second later, we both start laughing our hearts out. This was such a random moment.

"I-I... haha... T-this w-was such a r-random m-moment! Hahahaha! I've n-never... felt s-so happy b-before! Hahahaha!" We were laughing so hard that even tears where coming out of our eyes. Then suddenly we were both lifted up into the air by something or somebody. We stop laughing and have our eyes widened. We look up and we see.

"Father!"

"Uncle Oscar!" We both say it at the same time. He looked angry. W-What does he want..?

Hey everybody! I'm sorry it's a little short but here it is! Chapter 5!

Okii. People are asking me, how the heck can Alice and Oz get married if Uncle Oscar is Oz's dad and Alice's Uncle? Well the answer is simple. Uncle Oscar is not really Alice's uncle. She just says that out of love and respect for him since when she was little she always played with him.

**Alice:** **Heeeeeey! :3 I want meat.! .**

**Oz: Were back! ^^**

**(Call me BlackAlice, since Alice is my second name ****) **

**BlackAlice: Oh well... Hello... May I ask... Why did you come in Chapter 5 and not in the first.?**

**Oz: Well you see—(Alice hits him in the face. He falls to the floor and Alice has her foot on his back. His crying.)**

**Alice: Don't interrupt me! You're MY servant!**

**Oz: (Out of breath) H-heeeeelp...!**

**Alice: Well it's because... I don't really know but well it's just because! :3**

**Black Alice: Okii then... Well please let's start witht he copyright thing that people tought me and stuff.**

**Oz: (Alice realeases him. He stands up and cleans himself.) Ok! BlackAlice doesn't own Pandora Hearts or the story or the characters! R&R! (:**

**Everybody: Byeeeeee! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloody Rabbit**

Chapter 6: New People, new adventures!

We were really shocked by the look in our faces. But, Uncle Oscar looked really angry. He was glaring at Oz.

"U-uhm... F-Father... Is there anything you need?" He took a step toward Oz.

"We talked about this... She wasn't supposed to know ANYTHING! And you told her!" He grabbed Oz hand fiercely but he let a deep sigh and let it go. He turned around and was preparing to leave.

"If anything happens to Alice just because of you, I don't care if you're my son but I will personally punish you...!" He then left, walking quickly. I turn to look at Oz. He had his head down. Somehow he had a way to cover his eyes with his hair. I couldn't really tell what he was feeling right now. He turned around and left without saying a word.

"Oz..." I sigh and start walking towards the house but then, suddenly, something covers my eyes and I feel 2 tight arms surrounding me. I couldn't breathe and I felt dizzy because of it. Minutes later everything goes black for me. I fell unconscious.

I open my eyes. Everything was a little blurry until seconds passed. It felt like hours had passed since when I closed my eyes. I remember everything. I was captured by somebody and fell unconscious because I needed air and was feeling dizzy.

"Hmph...! So you're he so called, B-Rabbit!" I look up and see a boy. (Sorry to interrupt in the middle of the story but I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be adding characters that I made up for the story! Thanx!) I couldn't see his eyes because his hair was covering his eyes. But I could perfectly see his grin. He came towards me and grabbed my hand. He pushed me towards the wall and pinned me down to the wall. I start looking around and I see that I had chains on my hands.

"W-Who are you?" I yell at the boy who was getting his grip tighter and tighter.

"Ngh..! P-Please let go o-of me!" Tears where escaping my eyes already. I looked away. He looked up at me and he fiercely turned my head so I was looking directly at him. My eyes widened as I couldn't believe it. He looked exactly like when I first met Oz! Everything looked exactly liked Oz but he had brown hair. Like when Oz had the wig on once.

"You know Oz Vessalius, right?" I try to look away but he was holding my head tight.

"Answer me now!" He slaps me. I nod quickly so I didn't get hit anymore. He grins and let's go of me. I fall to the ground feeling weak with no power. What is happening right now...? Why is he talking to m like that...? I sigh. The boy goes leaves the room. I sigh in relief. But then, I see a shadow. A boy comes out of the dark. He looked a little scared. He was so cute! He was almost my age. He had bright honey eyes and he had light brown hair. He came toward me and started to vow apologizing.

"I'm so sorry miss!" I look at him confused. I stand up with all the strength I have left and I grab him by his arms so he would stop vowing.

"Please stop. You haven't done anything to me...!" I give him a reassuring smile. I fall to the ground again. I couldn't hold myself up. He kneels by my side and helps me sit up properly.

"Uhm... May I ask you something?" He's looking at me with cute puppy dog eyes. Right now, all that could come out of my mouth is this.

"Are you sure you're my age?" I cover my mouth. I look at him and we both start laughing. He was a really nice person.

"Ha... Yes, I'm sure I'm your age. You look like you're 15 years old so yeah!" He gives me a sweet smile. And yes he was right I am 15 years old.

"Yeah, you're right!" I giggle. He goes back to his serous face. I snap out of it and answer his question.

"Oh, right, what where you going to ask me?" He let's a deep sigh come out of his mouth.

"Is it true that you're B-Rabbit?" I look at him confused. B-Rabbit... Oh! Right that was what Oz told me. About a... demon... Why is he asking if I'm B-Rabbit?

"Uhm, why are you asking ME that?" He looks at me with a confused look.

"Wait... Aren't you B-Rabbit?" I shake my head saying no. He stands up quickly and runs outside of the room. I hear some voices on the other room. Then suddenly the boy that kidnapped me and the boy I was talking with right now enters the room.

"Hey, you! Is it true that you're not B-Rabbit?" The boy comes towards me and makes me stand up while pushing me to the wall.

"Ngh... Yes! I'm sure! I don't even know that much about the subject! They only told me it's a demon! Please... L-Let go of me!" Tears where escaping my eyes. It really hurt a lot. I was out of breath. He pushes me down and lets me go. He kneels by my side and starts taking off my ribbon. Well, what was left of it.

"W-What are you doing? Are you trying to rape me or something?" I try to push him away but right now I was too weak. All I could think right now was this, Oz... save me...!

"Alice!" I look up and some doors burst open. I knew that voice... Oz enters the room.

"Oz!" I say tears flowing more quickly out of my eyes. The boy turns round but ignores him. E finally takes my shirt off. He was searching for something on my chest.

"AAAAAH! OZ! HELP ME!" I yell. Oz grabs the boy and crashes him on the wall.

"Don't you dare touch Alice...!" He lets go of the boy. He runs toward me and kneels by my side.

"Alice, are you alright?" I nod with all the strength I had left. I look up and the boy that was very nice to me takes a gun out. He points it toward Oz.

"I-I'm sorry...!" He shoots Oz on the leg. My eyes widen.

"No...! Oz!" There's a light that starts coming from my chest. I look at it and there was a circular mark. Oz chest starts shining too. Suddenly the light stops but the two boys where looking at me with fright. I look to my side where there was a mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes right now. I was a big demon rabbit with a scythe! Then, everything goes black. I was in... My own mind right now... I see a girl that looked exactly like me but was wearing a dress and had white hair.

"W-Who are you..?" The girl hides her eyes with her hair. She smirks. She comes closer to me and helps me stand up.

"Well, hello to you too Alice. My name is..." She starts twirling around and stops with her hands up int he air. She looks up at me.

"I am the Will of the Abyss!" She starts giggling. My eyes widen. I remember that Oz told me something about that. But it couldn't be... Is she like my twin or something?

"You're asking yourself if we are sisters right? Well let me explain everything. I am you're mirror but I am the real Alice. You are just a demon hat was living with me in the Abyss after the Tragedy of Sabrie happened. Well, right now, you're in demon form, in other words this is only you remembering you're past. You're killing a lot of people to protect the reincarnation of you're... Or should I say MY beloved Jack. You're just a puppet..." Is what she saying... true? Am I just a puppet? No... I won't believe this... I start shaking my head.

"Oh... I forgot to tell you something... The so called B-Rabbit... is you, Alice." My eyes widen. I look down and both of our reflections where there. Both me and her where in the darkness and we were connected to each other.

"NO! I can't believe this...!"

**Black Alice: Hello and welcome back to one of my stories.! ^^**

**Alice: (Eating meat)**

**Oz: Hello everybody! **

**Black Alice: Well everybody I hope you liked this exciting chapter of Bloody Rabbit! If you want to know what happens next you need to read the next chapter! (I turn to look at Alice) Now Alice fi you ould have the honors please! :3**

**Alice: ( Looks at me and stops eating meat.) BlackRabbitAlice435 doesn't own Pandora Hearts neither she owns the characters or anything. She only owns the characters and the story she is inventing right now! (Starts eating meat again)**

**Oz: (Looks at Alice and whispers to himself) Pig...**

**Alice: (Looks at him quickly and steps on him) What did you say?**

**Oz: (Crying and pleading for help) I said you are the best person in the world! AAAAH! HELP! :'(**

**Alice: (Laughing like a maniac and lifting her meat on the air) AHAHAHAHA! :3**

**Black Alice: (Sighs in frustration) Well se you later guys!**

**Oz: (Still crying) Remember to R&R! D':**

**Everybody: Byeeee.!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bloody Rabbit**

"N-No! I can't believe this!" By now I had fallen to the floor on my knees, covering my ears in attempt of not hearing a word. But, it wasn't working very well.

"Believe it! YOU are the one who caused the Tragedy of Sabrie!"" She said while laughing like a psycho. Emotions where running wild in my mind. But the one who was winning the battle right now was anger. I yell with all my might as a sharp pain stabs my body. Minutes later, I stop and start breathing heavily. I look down at my reflection and I had red glowing eyes. A single tear of blood escaped my eye. I grin and start laughing like her as I stand up. But, then, I realized what was happening to me. She took over my body. That's why, right now, I was following everything she was doing.

"Let's start the show...!" We both said at the same time with a grin that didn't want to come off. She comes inside my body. Right now, her feelings where mine. Her thoughts where mine. Even her expressions where all mine. I grin even bigger, if it was even possible. I felt a lot of power running through my body. This was somehow a familiar feeling for me.

"This feels so good!" I close my eyes and open them again to find myself where I was before I met her, The Will of the Abyss. I look around and see the boys looking at me in fright. I couldn't take this big grin off of my face.

"Ok! Let's go get these idiots! Ahahahahaha!" I hear a familiar voice say inside my head. It was the voice of her. She was the one who was still controlling my body. I put my hand up and a very big scythe appears on my hand.

"Ahahahaha! Prepare yourselves, you eyesores!" I start running towards them, going for a direct hit but they avoided it.

"What the-? How could you have avoided that?" I turn around and see the boy who was treating me like shit being surrounded by a bright purple light.

"Trump come to me! This is your chance to get revenge on B-Rabbit!" A ugl looking monster crawls out of a crack and looks at me.

"B-Rabbit! You will DIE!" He starts to prepare himself for and attack.

"He's a chain too Alice. He got his name from you. When you and I were in the Abyss you used to call him Trump since he is the weakest of all the chains in the Abyss." Says the Will of the Abyss in my head. She comes out of my body and starts waving with the same grin I have.

"Well, see you later Alice! I'm going back to the Abyss to my little world. When you come down you better pay me back with your life!" Then she disappears. But I didn't go back to normal. I was still the same. This feeling of power and everything didn't leave my body. I felt as if everything that was happening was only natural. That I was doing this since I was a little kid. But... Maybe... It's true. I shake these thoughts off of my head and I pay all of my attention to Trump. He starts running toward me, trying to do a direct hit. I avoided it and I quickly attack him directly in the head with my scythe. I take it out and some sort of filling was coming out of his head. Some sort of... cotton? He starts to disintegrate. I turn around after I hear a loud scream. I see the boy that called the trump being sucked inside some darkness. Then the Will of the Abyss comes out and takes him down. The last words she said where these...

"Welcome to the Abyss! You eyesore! Ahahahaha!" And then, they completely disappeared. I think I really don't want to get close to her anymore. A bright light goes off and when it fades away I was back to normal but with my clothes all turn out and I was out of breath and the power I had felt was gone. I didn't have energy left. I look over to where Oz was, he was lying against the wall covered in blood. I run over to him and kneel by his side. I start to shake him so he wakes up.

"Oz...! Oz! OZ! Wake up! Please!" I was at the verge of tears. That's when he opens his eyes. I gasp and hug him tight in happiness. I pull away and look at him with glossy eyes. He uses all the strength he had left and wipes a tear that escaped my eye away. He chuckles and let's his hand fall to his side.

"Hmph... Father is going to be so mad at me... I didn't protect you from harm or either you're past so It's going to be double the punishment..." I smile at him and I touch his cheek softly. He gives me a warm smile as a response. I then come back to my senses and realize he's not in the best condition right now. I stand up quickly and looking for something to clean him up desperately. I find the boy who treated me nicely on the floor. He sort of fainted I guess. I go over to him and I try to wake him up. But it wasn't working. I sigh in frustration and start looking for anything that could help me right now. Suddenly the door bursts open.

"Alice! Are you here?" I look back and see Uncle Oscar, Break and Sharon one-san with a very worried look on their face. I smile and start sobbing of happiness.

"Uncle Oscar! You came! I knew you would come to save us!" I run and hug him tightly. I feel something wet touch my head. I look up with tears still covering my eyes. Uncle Oscar was crying. He hugs me back tightly.

"Alice...! I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried! You're mother would of never forgiven me if I let you die this young!" My mother... The one that in my dream made me very happy. I wish I could remember her soon...

"Alice! I was so worried when Break told me you had disappeared!" Sharon one-san runs toward me and hugs me. I pull away and look at Uncle Oscar who was helping Oz up.

"Oz! Oz! Can you hear me?" Uncle Oscar was still crying. I have never seen him cry this much, no... I have never seen him cry. Just one time and it wasn't this much. I feel some tight arms surround me tightly. I turn around and see Break hugging me with a smile.

"Alice-sama... You made me worry so much like this..." I smile and hug him back. I pull away and go over to where Uncle Oscar and Oz where. Everybody surrounded Oz. Uncle Oscar and Break pull him up and they carry him out. We were about to leave but I stop and turn to my side where the boy who had treated me nicely was still lying on the floor unconscious. I go over to him and try to wake him up one more time. He starts to open his eyes and I smile. I help him stand up. I put one of his hands around my neck and I put one of my arms around his waist.

"What are you doing...?" He whispers. I smile at him and giggle.

"Are you dumb? I'm taking you with me, to the Vesalius household." He looks at me confused.

"But why me? I'm the one who wasn't stopping him when he was hurting you..." I shake my head in disagreement.

"No... I know what kind of guy you are and you where just scared. But inside you where dying to help me, right? Or am I wrong?" He sighs and smiles while looking down. He nods.

"Alice-sama! Please hurry up! We're going to have you and Oz-sama checked!" We walk slowly outside of the building and we see everybody waiting.

"Break, add another person to the checking list!" He looks at me confused.

"Who is that person Alice-sama?" I giggle and pass by their side.

"He is a very good friend! Now hurry up!" I smile at the boy who was holding onto me. He smiles with gratitude. I feel he was being lifted off of me. I look to my side and see Break carrying him in one shoulder.

"Ladies like you, Alice-sama, shouldn't carry people." He smiles and I side hug him as saying thanks.

Hours have passed since we got back to the household and got checked by the doctor. I open my eyes waking up by the light of the sun setting. I sit up and look to my side, watching the beautiful scenery of the sunset. Something moves under the sheets. I look down and I hold up my sheets. My eyes widen and I was about to scream but I got my mouth covered.

"Shhhhh! Please don't scream!" I nod. He let's go of my mouth and I let a gasp escape my mouth, trying to find air. I start to whisper.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry! I just felt lonely in the room they put me in and I wanted to be with you A-li-ce!" He gives a cute smile. I sigh in frustration.

"But did you have to get onn MY bed?" He nods without getting that cute smile off of his face.

"Ugh... We haven't even met properly and I'm already being harassed by you...!" He looks down sort of hiding his face.

"What's wrong with you..?" He looks up with red cheeks.

"Alice... I think I... lo... lov... love..." I sigh in frustration again.

"Ugh just spit it out already!" He quickly kisses me and then pulls away.

"I think I love you Alice!" He looks down blushing while I was ssitting there paralyzed by his actions and his words right now...

**Black Alice: Soooo? How did you like it? ^^**

**Alice: (Eating meat while blushing) I don't know what to say...**

**Oz: (Super angry) What the hell is wrong with that boy? Going around and kissing everybody because he just feels like it? He is soooo wrong! (Tries to look cool by throwing a pebble at the wall but fails)**

**Black Alice: Ok then... Oz, if you would have the honour! (:**

**Oz: (Looks furiously at you) BlackRabbitAlice435 doesn't own Pandora Hearts or the story of Pandora Hearts! She just fu***ng owns this story she's making! And she doesn't own any characters of Pandora Hearts! All rights go to the rightful owner so FU** OFF! D:**

**Black Alice: OOOOk? Thank You! Now... Byeee!**

**Alice: (In the corner of the background rocking up and down while holding her legs up to her chest) This is just a story... It's not real... help...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloody Rabbit**

Chapter 8: What is this different feeling...?

"I think I love you Alice!" I just sit there paralyzed by his words and actions.

"W-What do y-you mean you l-love me?" He puts his hand close to his chest and squeezes it.

"It's not an easy feeling to describe but here it goes... I mean that every time I see you smile my heart skips a beat, you're everything that I look for in a girl. Brave, cute, funny, happy, nice, and lovely. I really just met you yesterday but I feel like I've known you from before..." He looks up at me with puppy dog eyes. I look away.

"Tsh! Cheesyyyy...!" He stays there paralyzed. I look at him with a confused look at my face.

"Wow Alice... you just ruined a perfect atmosphere..." We stare at each other for seconds and then start laughing our hearts out. What is this feeling of warmth I'm feeling inside my chest right now? I see his cute face laughing and it makes my heart want to burst out of my chest and scream. I hold my hand to my chest. I close my eyes and smile to the feeling I'm feeling right now.

"Alice? Are you alright?" I open my eyes and I startle myself because what I find is a cute face looking at me closely. I look away trying to hide my 20 different shades of red. I hear him chuckle.

"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves?" I giggle and rub my face to make these shades of red fade away. I look at him and nod with a smile on my face.

"My name is Deris... And you are?" He chuckles. I knew that he already knows my name but, let's not ruin the atmosphere again, ok Alice? I giggle at my thought.

"My name is Alice! Nice to meet you!" We laugh a little more. But, when I come back to my senses, I find myself in the same bed as him. My eyes widen and I jump out of the bed while screaming.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Get OUT of my room! AAAAH!" I grab everything that I find lying anywhere and throw it at him. He was trying to cover himself with his arms but it was failing.

"AAAH! Get out! Break! Take this pervert out of my room NOW!" A door opens. I look back and see Break on the door.

"You called, Alice-sama?"

"Take this boy out of my room now!" He nods. He walks towards Deris and he throws him over his shoulder. He starts to leave but before he does anything, he vows and leaves. I sigh. I woke up this morning and panicked, then I'm all cutesy and laughing with that guy and now, I'm the same as when I woke up. I sigh again. I walk toward my mirror. I sit down in front of it. I look for my brush but I couldn't find it. I growl at nothing.

"Looking for this?" I look back to see Oz lying against the wall holding the hairbrush I was looking for in the air. I gave him a little glare. I stand up and walk towards him. I stretch my hand so he gives me the brush. I try to yank it out of his hand but he pulls his hand back, playing with me. He shakes his head.

"Ah, ah, ah! First, I have a request!" I sigh in frustration. I was tired and didn't want any more drama.

"What is it Oz..?" He chuckles. He put his hand down.

"Please, let me brush your hair..." My eyes widen. Suddenly I got a quick flashback of a woman brushing my hair. They came like flashes. Each one getting closer to the woman. Until I can clearly see who the woman is. It was the one who is supposedly my mother.

"Ali... Alice... Alice!" I snap back to reality. I look up at Oz. He was looking at me with a worried face on.

"What's wrong with you Oz? Looking at me like that..!" I turn around and go sit over in front of my mirror again. I look down trying to hide my blush.

"Y-You can b-brush my hair... But! Only for a moment...!" He smiles and walks over to where I was. He pulls a chair behind mine and he sits down. He grabs my hair and starts brushing it. I blush an even deeper shade of red. I look up with only eyes and I see him smiling in the mirror. And that just hit the jackpot!

"Stop staring at me like that! I-I'm not a toy or something you know!" He chuckles.

"It's just that you look very cute when you're blushing." My eyes widen and I look up completely. He chuckles again.

"Oh yeah. I can see you with that deep shade of red!" He starts laughing. I punch him playfully. I stand up and look at him with a glare.

"Get out of my room!" He stops laughing and looks up at me with such a cute smile. My eyes widen. He has never given me such a kind and warm smile before. He was so cute! It made my heart skip a beat and I couldn't really breathe. My breathing was uneasy and I was getting really nervous.

"Hey! You! Don't touch my Alice!" I look at my door and I see Deris standing there with his fist ready to attack. I look at the direction he was looking. He was looking at Oz. My eyes widen. I run over to him and hug him tight to hold him off.

"No! Don't do anything stupid!" I try to hold him back off but I failed. I fell to the floor.

"Alice!" Oz yelled. He clenches his fist and glares straight at Deris.

"You... You hurt Alice!" They start walking towards each other.

"Stop it you two! Ugh... Right in the morning I have to do this...!" I close my eyes and concentrate all of my thoughts into one thing. Make me into B-Rabbit again. I open my eyes and I see no change in anything. Why..? Why couldn't I transform into the Bloodstained Black Rabbit? I panic and I go over to a sword that was hanging on the wall. I run over to them and point the sword at them. I wasn't really controlling the sword very well so they got frightened.

"Alice! P-Put that down before you hurt anybody or even yourself!" They try to approach me but I had my eyes closed.

"D-Don't come any closer!" I open my eyes and stop. They look at each other and Deris starts walking to my back I look at him confused. Suddenly, Oz yells.

"Alice!" It startled me. I let the sword fall to the floor. Then they both grab me. Oz hands me to Deris and he walks towards my closet. He takes out the clothes I always wear.

"Alice... This is for your own good..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Half an hour later...

I look down at my food. I sigh in frustration. I try to eat something only using my mouth but I failed.

"U-Uhm... Alice-san? W-Why are you eating with your mouth?" I give her a glare. She just looks down. I turn to look at Oz and Deris who where whistling like they didn't know a thing of what just happened. As I knew it has already come to this. I put on the cutest face I can and add a little blush to it to do the trick.

"O-Oz... D-Deris..." They look at me and their eyes widen. Right now, I knew victory was mine.

"Y-Yes?" They both say at the same time. I look up with a sparkly atmosphere surrounding me.

"Can... You... Let me go...?" Right now this was the only choice I had. They quickly put a dull face. They look at each other then they look at me. They shake their heads. The sparkly atmosphere quickly turns into a dark atmosphere. I somehow cover my eyes with my hair. A dark aura was coming from me.

"That's it...!" I look up with a menacing look. Their faces swallowed themselves like if they where eating a lemon.

"LET ME GO! NOW!" They quickly stand up and run towards me. They untie me and I stand up. I stump my way over to them.

"Oz...! Deris...!" They start running for their lives. I follow them. They go outside to the garden and they enter the maze. I didn't lose sight of them for even a minute. That's was until one of them fell. Oz stops to help Deris up but it was too late. I was already grabbing them to teach them a lesson. I try to concentrate my thoughts again but it didn't work. What's happening to me. I thought that it would work. I mean, it worked the other day didn't it? I sigh and release them. I turn around and leave without saying another word.

"Alice... Alice..! Alice! What's wrong?" I just kept walking ignoring them.

"Alice!" Oz grabs my shoulder. I turn around and slap his hand away. My eyes widen and I stay there in shock. I have never done something like that to anybody. I step away trying to figure out what just happened. I turn around and run outside of the garden maze.

"Alice! Stop!" Oz was following. Hmph... I should've known. He always cares a little too much for other people. I enter the mansion and I accidently bump with Sharon one-san.

"S-Sorry!" I turn around and keep running towards the attic. I knew that the face she had right now was in shock. Maybe the same as mine. I arrive at the attic. I open the door and slam it as soon as I enter it. I slide down the door and hold my knees up with my arms. Tears where already coming out of my eyes. But why... I wasn't feeling sad. All I felt was a confusion of emotions and thoughts. I felt anger, frustration, etc. I was trying to figure out a lot of things at the same time. Why was I born a demon? Why was I even born? What is my reason to be alive? What is that white haired girl? Why can't I transform into B-Rabbit again?

"Alice! Open the door!" It was Oz trying to open the door. It sounded like a crashing sound and the door was shaking roughly. Oz was probably trying to burst down the door. I stood up and opened the door. He fell to the floor. That made me giggle a little. He lifts his head to look at me while rubbing his head. He puts a big smile on his face. I look at him confused.

"W-Why are you smiling?" He stands up and cleans himself off. He suddenly hugs me.

"At last... I made you smile...!" He hugs me tighter. I was shocked by his sudden change in expressions. I smile, with tears coming out of my eyes. I hug him back. We both fall to the floor. I didn't want this moment to ever end. I wanted for time to stop and let us live this moment forever. I think... My confusion is all do to one thing... Love...

**Black Alice: Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter~! I am sooo sorry that It had to come this late but as u can see I was working on a one-shot my friends asked me to do and I had wirters block for a long time too!**

**Alice: Yes she did!**

**Oz: But at last she finished! She was sweating so much that I think she was going to faint from dehydration! And I think her little brain was going to explode!**

**Black Alice: Well... Part of my brain did get burned! (: Well hoped u enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to be writing a lot now since summer break is starting! . R&R! (; PEACE! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bloody Rabbit**

Chapter 9: What is this new kind of feeling?

Tears where flowing out of my eyes faster, I hugged him tighter and tighter each second.

"O-Oz!" I push him away and cover my eyes. Why are tears flowing so violently out of my eyes? I can't stop this! It's feels like all this feeling have been fighting to come outside for a long time now and they are now on war with my mind. Mind and heart. Not uniting but fighting. Why does...

"WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?" I hold my hands up to my head. I think I was going crazy.

"Stop it! Stop it!" It hurts so much! Stop it please! I want to go back to my happy life! STOP IT!

"Alice! Alice! Snap out of it!" When I open my eyes I couldn't see very well. My eyes where glossy so that caused for me to see blurry. Suddenly... I start hearing e very familiar sound. It was very nostalgic. My tears stopped coming out of my eyes.

"Alice...?" I stand up as if I was hypnotized by the sound. I keep walking towards where that melody was coming. Each second it was closer and closer. Until I reach the end of the hall. It had a rusty old door and it was locked. When I tried to open it the lock fell off. No wonder, since it looked rusty and old enough to break into little pieces. When I enter the room it was pitch black. I quickly run to the kitchen before the sound would end. I look for a candle. When I find it I light it up and run back to the room. Now I could see better, but, the only things I saw where old dolls and spider webs in each corner of the room. Everything was silent, until, there was a sudden sound that made me drop the candle. Then, a lot of candles lit up the room. They look like they had the form of an escalator. And that was what they where lighting up. There was a stair case that leads to some sort of wooden door. It was very tall. It looked as if it leads to a very tall tower.

"Alice... Alice..." I was hearing a faint voice say my name. I keep following the melody and the call of my name. And of course, it leads to the wooden door. I open it and it looked like a tunnel. And at the other end there was a light. I started to run for it, but, it felt as if the light was getting further and further apart from me. Minutes later, I reach it. I was out of breath.

"Fi... Finally..!" I look up and see a very beautiful room, with lots of dolls. They sort of looked as if they where newly made. I start to wonder around the room. When I look to the window, there was a boy, no... Rather, a man sitting there with a pocket watch. The melody ended and he closed the watch.

"I've been waiting for you Alice..." I stand there, feeling fear. How did he know my name. Why is he here, in this closed part of the mansion?

"H-How do you know my name?" He stands up and turns around with a smiling face.

"How is it that you do not remember me, Alice? It's me! Jack!" He chuckles. Where have I heard this name before? Suddenly, tears start coming out of my eyes again. I hold my head in pain. I go to the state I was in just now. I fall on my knees crying and crying.

"Alice!" He rushes to my side and gets on his knees. He puts his arm around me and hugs me tightly.

"I knew it... I need to keep playing this melody or you will start crying again. I look up at him. He stands up and walks over to where he left his pocket watch. He opens it and the melody starts playing again. He leaves it open on the table and comes back to me.

"Now Alice, Come with me." He reaches out for me to grab his hand. I grab his hand and stand up. He walks me over to the bed. He sits down and pats the bed on his side. I walk over and sit down by his side. Once again, he puts his arm around me and hugs me tightly. I hadn't really noticed but tears stopped coming out. So... This melody really does sooth me. Suddenly, Jack starts singing with the melody that the watch was playing.

"Oh red little bird. Trying to look for red roses to pick and give to whom you love. Very happy you looked for the best, but fate had for you a bloody future. You found the most beautiful rose and picked it. But the rose with all her thorns hurt your heart. Oh red little bird, who was now covered in red crimson blood. You kept on fighting for the one you love. At last the flower gave up and you picked it happily and brought it to a white little bird. You loved her because she was your sister and you look alike. You gave her the rose and she threw it out. "I don't want such colour! White is better!" That was what the little white bird said. You, little red bird, who grew with anger, destroyed everything and forgot everything. A little golden bird came and protected you from the dark little bird. You fell in love with him so you went to pick another red rose. You fought and fought and in the end you won. You gave that red rose to the golden little bird. He was so happy that you went through all that trouble just to give him that so he said "Thank you my love. I shall treasure it as much as I treasure you." And that is the little story I like to call Lacie..."

When he ended singing my eyes where closed. I was imagining everything that little bird went through. Lacie... What a beautiful name. I open my eyes and look up at him.

"What is that song called, Jack?" He looks down at me with such a kind smile. His fingers started to intertwine with mine. At last his palm touched mine. His hand had such warm feeling in it. I didn't want to let go. His other arm hugged me tightly and I could feel his breath against my ear.

"Lacie..." His words were like a better version of this melody. He pulled away and gave me a warm smile again. He let go of me but the only thing that stayed the same where our hands. Just as I thought, the name was Lacie. I smile at my thought.

"Lacie... Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful melody..." I look into his emerald green eyes. They looked just like Oz's. Oz... I wonder what he's doing right now. Maybe looking for me... He always worries too much for others but never worries for himself.

"You know... If you hear closely, "Lacie is Alice but in different order..." I looked up at him with my eyes widened. He was right, Lacie is Alice but in a different order.

"Jack, what does Lacie mean?" He smile becomes even wider.

"It's Alice so it means, pure, innocent, etc." I look at him like if he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" He shakes his head. I sigh.

"Well, I should get going. Oz should be worried sick by now." I stand up and straighten my clothes. I was about to take a step forward but something held my hand. I turn to look back and I see Jack holding my hand and looking down. Somehow he managed to hide his expression with his hair.

"Please... Don't go... I've been waiting my entire life for you and at last I get to see you again... Please don't go...!" He grip becomes tighter.

"Ngh..! It... It Hurts..!" I closed my eyes because of the pain.

"Why? Why does that boy get to have you but I don't?" I open my eyes and look at Jack. He looks up at me. Tears where coming out of his eyes. I could tell that he was in pain. I sit down by his side and hug him tightly. I take a glance at his expression. He was shocked, his eyes where widened. He turns his head to look at me.

"Please don't cry... I promise I will come to visit you every day!" I stand up and smile at him. I stretch my hand out to him. He chuckles and grabs my hand. He stands up and shakes my hand.

"Hehe... Just like I did for you..."

"Huh..? Did you say something, Jack?" He chuckles again and shakes his head.

"No! Nothing! Well, Alice, See you tomorrow! I promise that tomorrow we will have a good time. I will take you out to the garden!" I look at him and smile.

"Mmm!" I nod my head. I felt really happy that I no longer needed to leave him alone. I turn around and start walking outside of the room. I stop and turn around waving my hand.

"Bye, Jack!" I turn around and run out of the room. I felt really, really happy...

"Alice! Come on! Wake up! You need to explain where you went yesterday!" A familiar voice was calling me. I open my eyes slightly and look to my side. Oz was calling me.

"Ngh... What is it Oz?" I open my eyes completely. I sit up and take the white sheets off of me. I stretch and yawn. I had big T-Shirt that I "borrowed" from Seaweed head. I giggle at my thought.

"Alice! Explain to me where you went yesterday?" I stand up and walk over to the mirror. I start brushing my hair my hair.

"What are you talking about Oz?"

"Don't play dumb with me Alice! You entered a room that was pretty old. I followed you inside and you where with a man! What was he called... Mmmf... Ugh..." I turn to look at Oz with a confused look on my face.

"What are you...?"

"Jack! It was Jack!" My eyes widen. How did he know I was with Jack yesterday? I put down my brush and walk over to my closet.

"How... How do you know about Jack?"

"How could I not know about him? Did you know he's already dead? That probably was only an illusion!" I turn around, anger going through my body.

"Then if his dead, how did I talk to him yesterday?"

"I told you! An I-L-U-S-I-O-N!"

"You're lying! How could it be an illusion if you saw it too?" I was out of breath from all the yelling.

**Black Alice: Well everybody! Here is the next chapter! (: Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it!**

**Alice: Who's he? I don't remember anybody called Jack!**

**Jack: (On the verge of tears) You don't remember me~?**

**Oz: (Comforting Jack) Look what you did Alice! You made him cry!**

**Alice: EEEEEH~? It's not my fault!**

**Black Alice: (Oz and Alice fighting in the background) Well I hope you enjoy my other stories and R&R! BYEEEEEE~! :3**


End file.
